


Daddy's Little Girl

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Daddy! Tom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Cute, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fathers Day, Fluff, daddy!Tom, first fathers day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's first Father's Day. Fluffy cute stuff. So cute it's deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tom Hiddleston fic. I hope I did well!

Little Tessa was only a week old, the day still fresh in your mind and in other parts too...  
She had been a perfect angel the last few nights and Tom and you both managed to sleep peacefully.  
It was almost feeding time for her at 7am when your aroused from bed and tip toed quietly out to the nursery where the little pink bundle was beginning to wiggle around in her soft sleep onesie.  
"Hi sweet baby. It's momma. Is my little one hungry?"  
You whispered as you lifted her gently from the bed and sat down in the rocker to feed her.  
After a bit she was done and you held her close as you rocked her softly and looked down into her tiny eyes. They looked just like toms. Had your lips and his cheeks. She was adorable in every way.  
Tom came to stand at the doorway and looked in on the two of you, unnoticed.  
He smiled wide, a little happy tear in his eye before he blinked it away and walked in.  
"Good morning, daddy."  
You heard his footsteps coming closer, then looked up to smile at him.  
"Happy Father's Day."  
You smiled wide and stood up to hand Tessa to him.  
He leaned down and kissed your lips softly.  
"Thank you, darling."  
He whispered against your lips before sitting down in the rocker.  
"Good morning sweet baby girl."  
He cooded as he looked down to the 7lbs bundle.  
She wiggles around happily and makes little noises as her arm stretched up and Tom took his hand to caress her tiny hand with his finger. She held on and Tom kissed her hand.  
You couldn't help but smile and little tears came in your eyes as you watched them.  
"You're the end of my rainbow, my pot of gold.  
You're Daddy's little girl, to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are.  
You're Mommy's bright and shining star.  
You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree.  
You're the Easter Bunny to Mommy and me.  
You're sugar, you're spice,  
You're everything nice,  
And you're Daddy's little girl."  
Tom sang softly to Tessa.  
You wiped your eyes quickly to wick the tears away.  
"Darling? Are you crying?"  
Tom must have heard that hard gulp.  
"I'm fine.."  
You cleared your throat.  
"Are you crying? Darling what's wrong?"  
Now you lost it. Hormones still a huge mess.  
"It's just seeing you two. Daddy and his little girl and it's just perfect and I can't help it. It's just...it's amazing."  
You blubbered.  
Tom began to laugh.  
"Hehehehehe. Oh darling..."  
Tom kissed Tessa's head and placed her in the crib as she had fallen back asleep.  
"You are too cute."  
He chuckled, smirked and wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you to his chest. His hand cupped your chin and kissed your lips.  
"I love you. Thank you for making me the happiest father on Father's Day."  
He smiled and whispered by your ear as he continued to hold you closely.  
"Happy Father's Day dear...it was my pleasure."  
You smiled against his lips.


End file.
